A Night in Progress
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Two old friends meet again and learn much about each other since the last time they met.


_**A Night in Progress**_

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Get Ed_. Yeah, I got this idea when I saw a lady in a catalogue. Weird, no? But anyway, this is a year before the _Everlasting_ story, like a preview of all that you're gonna read and get you guys to know how the characters now live.

* * *

The black-haired woman walked on the empty street. _'The days of the drop jockeys really are over.'_ She looked at her magenta bag on her shoulder and continued on.

The woman wore black pants and boots and a black coat jacket. She had finished her job on hospital programming the new computers. She wanted to get to the bus that stopped in Progress Park and go back home to her husband and her two-year-old child.

"He should be putting Lalaine on her bed right about now…" she muttered to herself. She hated it when she had to work on many computers by herself. The woman knew that her husband was still playing with her girl even pass her sleep time. He still had a childish mind.

A young woman crossed her path. The woman noticed her hair color and the length: it was red and long with a small ponytail holding part of her hair. Her green eyes were looking at the ground. She wore the opposite for her: blue jeans, black boots and a white coat jacket.

She chuckled. "Long time, no see, Fizz."

The woman stopped and tilted her head. "Sarah?" She walked towards the light green-eyed woman. "Sarah, it is you!"

"Who else did you expected to know your alias, Fizz?" She grinned.

"I'm known as Frances now."

"Frances _what_?" Sarah teased.

"Frances Blaze," the redhead answered half-annoyed.

"Frances Blaze, the rich weaponry maker," added Sarah. "Once known as Fizz from Dojo Deliveries, a young inventor, mechanic, weapon maker sometimes an artist—"

"It was for the weapons," Frances reminded her.

"Successful life and at the age of twenty—"

"I _am_ twenty, Deets."

"She married Brandon Blaze, also know as Burn, the Dojo Leader," she finished.

"You practiced that, didn't you?" Fizz tapped her foot.

"Yep," Sarah replied.

She giggled. "I missed that." Frances hugged her friend. When they separated she asked, "Where are you going anyway?"

"To Progress Park to catch the bus. You?"

"I was going to Progress Park, but they closed it tonight."

"Why?"

"I dunno, they just did."

Sarah sighed. "I'll just follow you to the next station."

"Okay." Frances and Sarah started off the streets alone.

They started to talk about their lives since the last time they saw each other: a reunion the ex-Dojo members did secretly. They talked about their husbands and their lives. Edward was sports instructor while Brandon, though strange to the twenty-five-year old woman, decided to help his wife and both of them started a weaponry workshop on what was once an abandoned lighthouse and also named that place their home.

"Xinai Weaponry, why?" Sarah asked.

"The first drabble of letters that came to me," the twenty-year-old answered followed by a sharp yelp.

"Fizz, something the matter?" Deets looked at her old friend. She had her hands on her stomach.

One eye looked at her painfully. "I think I forgot to mention about my pregnancy, didn't I?" Frances said with a painful smile.

"You're having a baby?!" she said surprised.

"Of course. I have to give Xinai to my descendent, y'know."

"I can't see you with a kid, Frances. It's just too…"

"Unnatural for me. I know. But my legacy has to continue. We want to have a child that makes us proud of our efforts as a couple."

Sarah looked around to find something. "Maybe you should sit down or something."

"Nah, that was the kid kicking. I thought I got used to it 'til now." She looked at her friend. "Tell me, Deets. How's Lalaine doing?"

"She's a quiet little girl."

Fizz laughed at the black-haired woman. "Wait a few years. A combination between you and Ed is a danger waiting to happen."

Sarah fakely laughed. "Same for you, honey. I think your combination is way more dangerous that ours."

"Whatever gets you to sleep, Deets," joked Frances. She looked in the city's horizon. "There's the station. Come on!" She pulled Sarah's arm. "Before the bus comes and we miss it!"

"But what about you? You can't run."

"Go, I'll make it."

"No, I'm staying with you." She smiled at the redhead.

They continued to walk and talk. Deets asked about what she knew about Loogie since the last time she saw him. He was taking good care of his four-year old triplets his wife had left him after birth. She had died moments after the last child, called Benjamin—Benji for short—was born.

They talked about what they were doing so late in the street. Fizz told her that she had delivering a crossbow that only used plasma as arrows to a police unit close to Progress Park. Sarah told her friend what she was doing and after they finished their conversation, they knew they had reached the station with the multitude of people were waiting.

"So this is why the streets are so empty," Frances joked as her friend laughed.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Fizz," Sarah said. "See you when it's time?"

"Yep. I think you know where the lighthouse is, don't you?"

"Sure. But that meeting won't be happy, won't it?"

"Everything but."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Mayor spoiler for _Everlasting_. But the story is _way_ beyond this small one-shot. You could see that this story is well planned. I did my math on ages and everything. Though I still don't know Loogie and Deets's ages. Well, enjoy! 


End file.
